Harry Potter, Caliz de Fuego y Los Relampago Parte I
by AriSkyYuki
Summary: Harry Potter esta en su cuarto año de Hogwarts, nuestros magos verán que no solamente tienen una guerra contra los mortifagos, sino contra un grupo, que se ha aliado con ellos. El y sus amigos, junto a la orden del Fenix, haran una gran alianza y una profunda amistad, con cierto equipo, en el cual, hay una chica que es del pasado de Harry, a quien no habia vuelto a ver.
1. Cap I Albus Wilfruc Dumbledore

**Harry Potter, El Caliz de Fuego y Los Relampago**

_Resumen: Harry Potter esta en su cuarto año de Hogwarts, donde nuevas aventuras le esperan; pero... nuevos desafios se mostraran ante el y sus amigos...nuestros magos verán que no solamente tienen una guerra contra los mortifagos, sino contra un grupo, que se ha aliado con ellos._

_La llegada de una chica, del pasado de Harry hara que todo cambie, tal vez aumentando la guerra…. O….evitara muchas muertes y donde se hara una extraña alianza contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, asi como tambien se daran muchas aventuras y profundas amistades.  
><em>

re-editado el 22/nov/2014

Estara dividida la historia en partes,...Estarán en proceso, aun no las tengo, pero se daran y no se puede que se cambie un poco

Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo a J.K Rowling

**…...**

**...**

**…...**

**Cap 1 Dumbledore**

Muy lejos, en un enorme campo, un grupo de personas caminaban hacia lo que parecía una bota algo sucia, las 12 personas se pusieron alrededor de esa bota, y cuando uno de ellos estaban haciendo una cuenta regresiva y todos ponían sus manos en ,a bota, como una especie de vórtice los absorbio, llevándolos a otro lugar, que era nada mas y nada menos que el Campeonato de Quidditch, el centro de entretenimiento, donde todos los magos de todo el mundo iba a ver las finales de cada partido.

Habian estado caminando para llegar al estadio, en eso, empezaron a buscar sus lugares para poder presenciar el partido. Harry era el ultimo en subir.

**- Oh por dios, nos tocaron lugares demasiado arriba – **dijo un chico pelirrojo algo desanimado.

**- Tranquilo Ron, el objetivo es divertirse – **le dijo Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

**- Si Ronnie –** dijeron los gemelos, molestando a su hermanito

**- No me digan Ronnie –** dijo este molesto por como lo trataban como un niño pequeño.

**- Vean el lado bueno – **dijo una voz bastante desagradable que se escuchaba debajo de ellos, al girarse vieron que se trataba de Lucius Malfoy** - si llueve, serán los primeros en saberlo**

**- Nosotros estaremos en el palco, el mismo Cornelius nos invito - ** decía Draco con arrogancia.

**- No presumas Draco, son gente sin importancia – **le decía Lucius a si hijo.

Harry alejo a sus amigos y a la familia Weasley de la vista de Lucius para que los dejara de molestar, sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiera alejarse de ellos sintió como un gancho le atoraba el pie, al voltear que había sido, vio que era el baston de Lucius

**- Disfrutenlo…. mientras….. puedan hacerlo –** le decía Lucius mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa extraña (que para Harry era muy molesta y para los demás tambien), para luego retirar el baston, de la pierna de Harry

Llegaron a la parte de arriba y podían observar cuanta gente había venido para observar el torneo de quidditch.

El partido había iniciado y estaban observando como los jugadores entre ellos, se encontraba Victor Krum, un gran buscador que estaba jugando bastante bien.

Después del partido, el grupo se encontraban en unas tiendas de campaña, en el que después de un rato, escucharon gritos de personas, salieron y vieron que habían ataques de unos extraños encapuchados. El lugar se había vuelto un caos, pues todo el lugar empezó a incendiarse y la gente corria desesperada. Harry había quedado inconsciente, tendido en el suelo, mientras muchas gente corria de la desesperación.

Después de un rato, Harry recupero un poco de consciencia, apenas levantándose y tratando de no caer, pudo observar a lo lejos, que había un sujeto extraño, en eso, el sujeto raro empezó a acercarse en dirección en donde Harry se encontraba, pero cambio de rumbo en el momento en el que escucho que alguen se acercaba.

Ron y Hermione habían llegado exactamente donde se encontraba Harry, en eso, los tres miraron al cielo y vieron una extraña marca.

**-¡¿Pero que es eso?! –** dijo Harry observando la extraña marca, pero en eso, la cicatriz le empezó a doler demasiado

**- ¡Harry! ¡¿Estas bien?! –** pregutno Hermione muy precoupada por su amigo.

En eso, unas nubes de humo aparecieron rodeándolos y lanzándoles maleficios, los tres pudieron esquivar con algo de dificultad. El señor Weasley llego a tiempo para evitar que los atacaran, quien dio la orden de que los atacaran fue un hombre, de bigote negro, unos ojos que parecían cansados.. o mejor dicho,… decepcionados.

El señor pregunto quien había lanzado aquella marca, Harry no entendia porque tanto alboroto hasta que Hermione le explico que era la marca que define a Voldemort (a palabras de ella EL QUE NO DEBE NOMBRARSE).

**Lord Voldemort – **dijo Harry sabiendo que esa marca decía peligro** - La gente que vimos…¿Eran sus seguidores?**

**- Asi es – **afirmo el señor Weasley.

Los aurores y Barty Crouch iban a retirarse al responsable.

**- Vi a un hombre – **dijo Harry a los aurores antes de que se fueran **- Alla, por los escombros del campo del mundial de Quidditch**

Despues de que los aurores y Barty Crouch, escucharan la declaración de Harry, fueron a buscar al responsable, mientras que sus amigos se preocuparon por su amigo, al no saber que era lo que había sucedido.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontaban en el Expreso, Harry estaba muy pensativo, no solo por lo que había pasado en el mundial de Quidditch, sino que también le había llegado a la mente un recuerdo, como si hubiera sido un flachazo, una figura, de cabellos pelicastaños, de unos ojos verdes, en eso, la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras esta le decía que debía de decirle a Sirius acerca de lo que había visto en el sueño que tuvo en el verano. Harry empezó a escribir la carta, que a la vez que la escribia, estaba recordando a aquella persona, que hace tiempo que no ha vuelto a ver, de milagro, ese recuerdo lo tuvo como sueño y pudo recordarla, sino, nunca se hubiera vuelta a acordar de ella.

Muy lejos, en la ciudad de New York, un hombre se encontraba corriendo muy deprisa, mientras con una mano disparaba hacia atrás, seguía corriendo mientras estaba esquivando muchos obstáculos. Corrió mucho hasta llegar lo que seria una zona abandonada, pues se encontraba en reconstrucción, debido a un incendio que acabo con todo.

El sujeto saco una ametralladora, la cual uso para empezar a disparar a unas sombras que esquivaban las balas. Una de esas sombras llego por atrás de su espalda y con un sencillo golpe, lo dejo noqueado.

**- Vaya, me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre los criminales se hacen los "difíciles"? – **decía un joven de 20 años, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y se sentaba sobre un contenedor de basura. Su aspecto es de alguien alto, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

**- Quien sabe, no importa, tal vez se les hiso costumbre **– dijo otro joven con tono aburrido, monótono y molesto, de 20 años, alto, con unos ojos cafes chocolate, cabello rubio, mientras observaba con desagrado al criminal.

**- Chicos, no deben de ser confiados – **dijo una chica rubia, de 20 años, de ojos negros mientras cruzaba los brazos y les hacia una cara de reproche

**- Oh vamos Amanda, nos aburrimos –** le dijo el joven de cabellos castaños.

**Es verdad –** le respondio el otro de cabellos rubios.

** –Entonces busquen otra cosa con que desaburrirse –** sugirió Amanda

**Bueno…. – **ambos se miraron a los ojos y se les dibujo una sonrisa picara** - Pareces Orangutan –** dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**- ¡Chicos! – **les grito Amanda lanzándoles un zapato** - Chris, ¿Puedes hacerles entrar en razón?**

**- Robert, Luis, dejen de molestar a Amanda –** dijo Chris, un joven de unos 25 años, cabello negro y ojos negros profundos com la noche pero hermosos **- Esos dos nunca la van a dejar de molestar ¿Verdad Jack?**

**- Lo toman como deporte nacional – **rio Jack, un joven de 25 años, al ver que esos dos nunca la dejarían de molestar.

**– Supongo que jamas van a dejar de molestarla –** dijo un joven de cabellos castaños, de unos 23 años, ojos cafes oscuro, un poco mas alto que Robert, Luis, y Amanda Pero con la misma altura que Jack y Chris.

**Asi parece Leon –** dijo Jack

Algo, llamo la atención de Chris, pues giro a ver a cierta chica de unos 20 años, de cabellos pelicastaños, de ojos verdes, que se encontraba observando a la nada.

**- ¿Estas bien? – **pregunto Chris, pero al no recibir respuesta le puso una mano en el hombro** – ¿Lily?**

**- ¿Eh?... Oh si! Estoy bien Chris –** dijo Lily mientras les dedicaba una gran sonrisa en sus rostro

**- ¿Segura?**

**- Claro –** dijo Lily, pero con la mirada insistente de Chris, tuvo que decirle** - Bueno… es que.. estaba recordando a mi primito, hace 4 años que no lo veo y lo extraño.**

**- Tranquila, a veces el trabajo nos pide de mas y debes de viajar a otro lado, pero bueno, ve el lado bueno, hoy mandamos el informe y podemos descansar un poco **

**- Y tal vez puedas viajar a visitar a tu primito – **dijo Jack, que haia escuchado poarte de la conversación.

**- Si, es cierto –** se animo mas Lily

**- ¡Hey! Arriba esos animos, Londres no queda muy lejos, podemos viajar sin problemas –** le dijo Leon

**Tienes razón –** dijo Lily mas animada y menos preocupada

**- Bueno, antes que nada, debemos dar aviso al cuartel que ya atrapamos a su criminal, asi que… solo mando el informe a través del comunicador y nos podremos ir a Londres. –** dijo Chris mientras ponía un pie sobre el criminal que había intentado escapar arrastrándose, Jack, Luis y Robert lo noqueraon antes de que Chris le pusiera el pie.

**- Chris, debes ser mas flexible – **dijo Lily** - Si, se que son criminales, pero una vida es una vida**

**- Lily, …. Este.. no es contra ti pero….. como lo digo…¡SON CRIMINALES Y UN CRIMINAL ES Y SERA CRIMINAL!¡NO MERECEN MISERICORDIA! – **dijo muy enojado Robert. Jack, Luis y Chris sabían el desprecio que Robert le tenia a los criminales.

**- Robert, Lily tiene razón, a pesar de todo, una vida es una vida –** dijo Jack que había escuchado todo y se puso a interrumpir, después de quitarle su arma al criminal **-Sin embargo, Lily, cuando la situación lo requiera debemos de…**

**- Entiendo – **dijo Lily decidida pero con incertidumbre pero tratando de mantenerse firme, como siempre lo ha hecho **- es solo que..**

Lily se puso algo triste, no le gustaba tener que matar a alguien, sabe que se le requiere en situaciones dificiles, pero no le gusta, se puso un poco triste, en eso, unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y al girar su rostro se encontró con unos ojos negros profundos y oscuros como la noche.

**- Tranquila, procurare que no tengas que recurrir a eso – **le dijo Chris, tratando de tranquilizarla, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

**Gracias Chris** – para Lily, Chris siempre ha sido como su hermano mayor, quien la apoya, quien le da consejos y quien siempre la alienta

Robert recibió un codazo lo que le hiso dar un ligero gritito de dolor, al voltear vio que Amanda le hacia unos ojos que…ni para que mencionarlo, indicándole una dirección.

**- Tu y tu boca Robert -** le dijo Amanda molesta

LUIS, LEON, JACK Y CHRIS, tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de reir.

**- Si te sirve de consuelo –** empezó a decir Robert, recapacitando lo que dijo, pues sabia que, Lily podía ser muy buena en su trabajo, pero también se le olvido que tiene un corazón de pollo(noble) **- Despues de Chris, eres una gran AGENTE, nosotros no somos malos, pero realmente Lily, eres una agente espectacular, muy buena, eres bastante habilidosa, ademas de que tienes un corazon de oro.**

**- Gracias Robert – **dijo Lily ya mas tranquila y sonrojada por el halago que recibio y las afirmaciones de sus amigos.

**¡- De hecho, aunque nuestro trabajo nos pida mucho tiempo, nos merecemos unas vacaciones – **dijo Luis** - Yo digo que dos meses**

**- No creo que tengamos vacaciones –** dijo Amanda **- debemos de preguntar**

**- Amanda tiene razón – **dijo Lily mientras acomodaba sus armas

**– Bueno, no perdemos nada con preguntar –**dijo Leon, en eso, vio que uno de los criminales se estaba tratando de escaparse **– hey! tu ¿A donde vas? – **dijo Leon mientras le ponia el pie encima para evitar que escapara

Los 7 se fueron en una camioneta blindada, mientras jalaban semiconsciente al criminal que atraparon en poco tiempo.

Después de manejar un rato, llegar a un gran edificio, el cual, en el interior habían muchas oficinas, entre ellas se encontraba el jefe de la INTERPOL, el director general de toda la organización. Habían llegado con el criminal y con el reporte de la misión.

**- Muy bien – **dijo el jefe de la INTERPOL** - Todo parece en orden – **dijo mientras pasaba rápido pero con detenimiento, las hojas del reporte de la mision

**- Bueno señor, quiero decirle si,…. – **empezó a decir Luis** - Podriamos ir a Londres… yo se que hay trabajo pero Lily quisiera ver a un parien…**

**- Sivershe, no diga nada mas **– le dijo** - De hecho, los voy a mandar, a los 6 a Londres…**

**- ¿En serio? Genial –** dijeron Lily y Amanda felices, Lily estaba emocionada por ver a su primo.

**– Estupendo, merecidas vacaciones -** dijo Juli alegre

**- Pero deben de completar una misión… - c**oncluyo el jefe.

Los 7 sabian, que, por formar parte de los 30 hombres de confianza, por ser del equipo de Chris y Lily que eran los que el jefe tenia mas confianza, ademas, de que Chris es el lider de los Relampago, se les dejaban muchas misiones importantes.

**- Sabia que no podía ser bueno – **dijo Lily haciendo puchero

**- Oh vamos Lily – **Amanda trato de tranquilizarla

**- Bueno, al menos se intento – dijeron Robert y Luis al mismo tiempo**

**- Agente Cruz Evans – **empezó hablar el JEFE** - Si se apuran, tal vez puedan tener descanso y no se, puedan pasear – **le dijo mientras todos veian como guiñaba un ojo

**- ¡Gracias! – **dijo Lily lanzándose a los brazos del jefe, de edad de unos 69 años, mientras este le dedicaba una sonrisa paternal. Sus amigos, eran los únicos que sabían la unión entre esos dos.

Chris veía que el Jefe, era como el abuelo, la familia que Lily perdió, a excepción de sus familiares segundos, los cuales poco podía ver y con los cuales, no tenia muy buena relación. Queria mucho a Lily, como una hermanita.

El Jefe Empezó a explicarles que debían de viajar a Londres, para encontrar a un grupo terrorista que se había escapado de la Prision "Kalak" de New York y que se habían escondido ahí, que debían de llegar desapercibidos, que llegaran como cualquier persona pero que no bajaran la guardia.

Amanda pregutno porque eran tan peligrosos, se le explico que ese grupo había estado haciendo un suero que convertia a quien se le pusiera, en un "monstruo", que aparentemente hacia que la victima perdiera la nocion de donde etsaba o quien era, por lo que debían de apresarlos para evitar victimas.

Despues de armarse con lo necesario. Todo el equipo llevaba cuchillos de suprevivencia, Luis un Revolver 39 y una XH-11, Leon llevaba una Beretta, extrem una ak.-47 y unas dos granadas, Amanda portaba su revolver y su pistola de bolsillo unas bombas de humo, Jack llevaba su lanzacohetes, una magnum y unas granadas, Robert Colt-M15 A y una _Remington 700(un rifle con mira y con bastante potencia)_, Lily llevaba una five seven, una magnum y una daga que al oprimir un boton, se convierte en una espada y Chris llevaba sus dos Uzis y su MP5 y M249. Pero la mas sencilla que siempre debian de llevar para no tener que usar todas esas, era una siemple magnum o una beretta sencillq.

Habían tomado un avión privado que los llevaría a Londres. Lily, al poner un pie en lo que era Londres, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, entre ellos…..

_**-o0o-Flash back-o0o**_

_Un niño de 7 años y una niña de 13, se encontraban jugando en un parque. La niña corria mientras sus cabellos pelicastaños se elevaban con el aire, el niño de 7, con sus cabellos azabaches y unos lentes algo rotos. En el parque, un hombre de unos 38 años, llamaba a los dos, ambos corrian mientras reian de la diversion del juego._

_La niña de 13 y su aquel hombre de mirada calida, amable, se despedían del pequeño de 7 años mientras solo se despedia con una cara algo triste. iba a extrañarla._

_Para desagrado de una mujer flacucha y de cara alragada con cabellos despeinados, que no le agradaba el niño, debía fingir que lo quería enfrente de ellos._

_**-o0o-Fin flash back-o0o-**_

Lily, entro en si, viendo que estaban en una camioneta exclusiva de la INTERPOL, Amanda le pregunto si estaba bien ya que la vio distraído, Lily le dijo que redordo la vez que por primera vez conocio a su primo, que fue a los 12 y cuando su primo cumplio 10 y ella tenia 15, se tuvo que ir con su papa y desde ese momento, no se han vuelto a ver.

**- Tranquila, ya veras que esta misión será mas agradable y emocionante –** le decía Robert, animando a Lily.

**- Hay Robert -** dijo Amanda divertida

**- Apoyo a Robert -** dijo Luis **- a mi me gusta cuando las misiones se ponen mas intensas.**

Jack y Chris escuchaban como ese duo decía incoherencias, haciendo reir a las chicas. A Chris le gustaba mucho ver feliz y alegre a Lily, no el gustaba verla triste.

Según las coordenadas y las ordenes, debían de ir a un barrio en particular en Londres, en el que según unos agentes en cubierto, habían escuchado que ahí se daría aquel acontecimiento.

Los 7, se encontraban en dirección a dicho barrio, el cual estaba muy abandonado. Al llegar a una iglesia abandonada, se metieron para empezar a buscar, se encontraban buscando donde podrían encontrar a los extraños sujetos cuando en eso, escucharon un ruido, al acercarse de manera sigilosa, vieron que había una reunión de unos 5 hombres que estaban acomodando una armas de fuego.

Los 7 se prepararon para atacar, y desarmarlos. Los hombres armados no eran rivales para los 6, asi que los sujetos extraños, empezaron a huir, nuestro equipo Relampago los fue siguiendo, debían de hacer lo mejor posible por pasar desapercibidos.

Los sospechosos huyeron en una camioneta, lo mismo e, equipo Relampago, la persecución duro mucho hasta que al final llegaron a un parque abandonado donde antes de que los sospechosos pudieran hacer algo, nuestro equipo los desarmo y los dejo a todos inconscientes. Uno del equipo Relampago se acerco para ver si eran a los que buscaban, pero no estaba la marca de unas alas negras.

**- ¡Rayos! No son los del suero –** dijo irritado Jack, por el hecho de que no fueran de los sujetos que se les encargo buscar.

**- Bueno, al menos sean quienes sean, evitamos que traten de cometer sus fechorías –** dijo Robert con triunfo

**(bostezo) Crei que seria un poco mas divertido –** dijo Leon un poco abuririodo

**- Rayos, estaba seguro que eran los del suero -** dijo Luis

**- Oh bueno, al menos los dejamos inconscientes –** dijo Amanda

Sin darse cuenta, tres de ellos se levantaron y en un movimiento rápido estaban por huir, Los Relampago vieorn que uno de esos sujetos les apuntaba con algo, pero… que rayos era, parecía una especie de bara, antes de que algo sucediera, los 7 se prepararon con sus armas, sin embargo, lo que vieron los impacto: vieron que los 3 sujetos se desmayaban, pero ellos se sentían como si estuvieran desapareciendo...

...

...Los 7 empezaron a levantarse un poco adoloridos y algo aturdidos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio

**- Que….¿Que ha sucedido? – **pregunto Robert un poco aturdido, tratando de levantarse al extraño viaje que tuvieron

**- Esto me ha dejado si habla-** dijo Leon

**- No tengo idea –** empezó a decir Luis** - díganme que no estoy ciego, pero… ¿acabamos de ver que los sujetos se desmallaron sin siquiera tocarlos?**

**- No, no lo estas amigo –** dijo Jack tratando de mantener un poco el equilibrio **- efectivamente acabamos de ver que esos tres sujetos se desmayaron sin siquiera que los tocaramos**

**- Pero, no se si se dieron cuenta, que uno de ellos había creado una especie de ….¿luz verde? –** dijo muy sorprendido Chris pero sin perder su semblante tranquilo, ya que casi nunca se le veía asi de sorprendido.

**- Crei que era la única -** dijo Lily igual de sorprendida, mientras era ayudada por Chris que le daba la mano para poder levantarse.

**- ¿Tu también? –** dijo Amanda muy sorprendida, ya que ella también vio lo mismo

**- Sea lo que haya sido, la cuestión ahora es…¿Dónde estamos? –** pregunto Jack

Los 7 empezaron a ver a su alrededor, lo que veian los dejaba muy asombrados, veian unos grandes campos verdes, unas montañas a lo lejos, luego vieron que había un gran y extenso bosque…Luis y Amanda voltearon para ver hacia una direccion y observaron que había algo que los dejo sorprendidos: había como una especia de castillo. Los miembros de Relampago estaban mas que sorprendidos, donde….o mejor dicho, ¿como habían llegado a ese lugar?

**- ¿Donde estamos? –** dijeron al mismo tiempos, ninguno salía de su asombro.

**- Buenas tardes jóvenes** – una voz algo grave se escucho atrás de ellos

Los 7 voltearo y vieron a un hombre de barba larga, con unos lentes de media luna, vestia con una extraña túnica.

**- ¿Quien es usted? –** pregunto Jack

**- Yo soy Albus Percival Wilfruc Brian Dumbledore – **dijo el hombre de gran barba blanca

**¿Dumbledore? – **dijeron Luis y Amanda sorprendidos por el nombre.

**Y que es eso – d**ijo de manera viceral Robert, ganándose un golpe por parte de Amanda** - Auch! ¡¿Por que fue eso?!**

**- No seas maleducado – **le dijo Amanda.

**- Es cierto Robert, asi no se pregunta – **le dijo Lily

**- Descuide, no me ofendio, señorita Liliana Cruz – **dijo Dumbledore con una voz tranquila y con una sonrisa calida.

**- ¿Que? – **dijo Lily muy sorprendida porque sabia su nombre.

**- ¿Como sabe el nombre de Lily? –** ahora, el que había hablado fue Chris, que se había puesto al lado de Lily

**- Descuide señor Chris Valentine **– dijo Dumbledore** - pueden confiar en mi**

**- ¿En serio? – **dijo Robert diciendo todo de un jalon** - Y ¿Por qye deberíamos? No lo conocemos y sabe el nombre de mis amigos**

**Robert, no creo que sea mala persona -** empezo a hablar Lily-** Siento que podemos confiar en el**

**- Gracias por confiar en mi señorita Cruz -** dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa amable **- Se que puede ser difícil creerme –**empezo a hablar Dumbledore con voz tranquila ** - Les dire lo siguiente, para que puedan confiar en mi… soy un mago, soy director del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria y ustedes están en el mundo mágico de Londres.**

**- ¿Hogwarts?¿Magia y Hechizeria? –** dijeron los 7 al mismo tiempo, quedando completamente sorprendidos

**- ¿Hogwarts? –** dijo Lily muy sorprendida

**- Señor, con todo respeto por ser una persona de la tercera edad pero…. –** ahora Amanda era la que estaba mas sorprendida y fue la que empezó a cuestionar **- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?**

**- Si, es cierto – **dijo Leon un poco impactado** - Señor, si es una clase de broma, la esta haciendo muy bien**

**- Jovenes, me temo que no es broma –** empezó a decir Dumbledore, al ver que uno de ellos iba a hablar, continuo para poder dejar tranquilos a los **jóvenes - Bueno, les empezare a explicar, conozco a cada uno de ustedes, lo se y yo los llame aquí porque…. Tengo el presentimiento, de que su presencia aqui es relevante.**

**- ¿Como? –** dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Dumbledore les empezó a relatar el origen de todo, quienes eran Godric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Huffelpuf, Rowena Ravenclow. Como fundaron una escuela, como mucho antes de ellos existieron otros magos. Como han existido los magos desde tiempos remotos, que hace unos cuantos años habían tenido la primera guerra mágica. Como se regia el gobierno en el mundo mágico.

Al terminar el relato, se encontraban sorprendidos, al principio les costo algo de trabajo comprender todo, pero después de escuchar lo demás. Con algo de confianza, los 7 se presentaron ante el Dumbledore, ya que podían ver que podían confiar en el.

Empezaron a entender…bueno, a pesar de que era extraño lo que el señor les decía, tenia sentido por la forma en que habían desaparecido, además de que al parecer, Dumbledore les dijo que el sujeto que quería atacarlos, a diferencia de los otros 5, el era un mago oscuro.

**- ¿Que es un mortifago? – **pregutno Robert

**- Lo acaba de decir Robert – **dijo Amanda exasperada.

**-Un mortifago es…..como los terroristas, solo que estos tienen magia**

**- Es una explicación sencilla, lo que dijo la señorita Lily –** dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

**- Pero lo que no entendemos es…¿Cómo conoce a Liliana? –** dijeron Leon y Jack. los demas querian saber eso tambien.

**- Es cierto –** dijeron Luis, Amanda y Robert al mismo tiempo

**- Bueno, creo que será mejor que ustedes lo vean en Hogwarts –** dijo Dumbledore

**- Hogwarts ¿Es aquel castillo? –** pregutno Amanda

**. Asi es**

**- Señ….digo, Dumbledore, porque no mejor nos dice como conoce a Lily –** dijo Luis, queriendo saber como conocía a su amiga.

**- Supongo que la curiosidad es algo que los 7 siempre tienen –** dijo Dumbledore con ua gran sonrisa.

Jack, Amanda, Robert, Leon, Lily, Chris y Luis rieron por lo dicho por Dumbledore, era un viejito muy simpático, incluso Robert, que era el mas desconfiado, sintió MUCHA CONFIANZA con Dumbledore.

**- Bueno…. Pues les dire que conozco el nombre de Liliana porque ¿Conoci a su tia, ya que ella estudio en Hogwarts?**

**- ¿Quien? – **preguto curioso Robert

**- ¿A mi tía…? – **dijo Lily algo desilusionada al imaginarse a su tia desagradable

**- No ella no, no fue maga como su hermanita, su hermanita fue quien estudio aquí hace años**

**-Es decir… se refiere a….-** Lily se sorprendio mucho, estaba feliz de que su tia hubiera sido una bruja, una gran maga, había escuchado por parte de su padre, que hace tiempo, su tia se había casado y había consebido al que es su primito.

**…...**

**…...**

**...**

**Gr**acias

Como vieron, mis Ocs no son aquellos que se niegan a escuchar otras cosas

Espero que les haya gustado

Lo hise con mucho cariño

Siempre tuve ganas de hacer asi un fic… donde los muggles conocieran a los magos y los magos vieran que los muggles no son tan SIMPLES como dicen …

Espero subir pronto el próximo cap

Bye bye

Muchos reviews


	2. Cap II Hogwarts

**Harry Potter, El Caliz de Fuego y Los Relampago**

Resumen: Harry POtter, se encuentra en su cuarto año de HOgwarts, nuevas aventuras, nuevas clases, las cosas daran un gran giro debido a que se daran acontecimientos que cambiaran la vida de Harry, de sus amigos y de todo el mundo magico.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

Espero que les guste como a mi me esta gustando

Muchos reviews por favor, de verdad quiero que les guste y se diviertan

NOTA:

me gustaría decir que no se si este fic vaya a ser como en la película, tal vez muchas cosas cambien y lo no haga tal cual o tal cual como el libro, como unos fics de HP y la orden del fénix, lei tres versiones y una me gusto mucho, pues no tiene nada que ver con el libro o con la película, pero esta padre. Por eso, puede que este fic y los otros tal vez no sean tal cual a la historia original, pero tratare de que el titulo si tenga que ver, por ejemplo, el torneo de los 3 magos si se va a dar, aunque no se como voy a desarrollar lo siguiente, pero espero poder realizarlo y que les de mucho gusto conocer mas mi fic.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo a J.K Rowling

RE EDITADO EL 22/NOVIEMBRE/2014

…**..**

…**..**

**Cap 2. Hogwarts**

En un campo amplio, repleto de áreas verdes, campos verdes hermosos, había un castillo, un castillo de los que existieron en la época medieval, un hermoso castilo con enormes campos verdes. En el interior del castillo, habían muchas habitaciones, una gran variedad de escaleras; entre las habitaciones, había una muy grande, era nada mas y nada menos que el Gran Comedor. Un lugar iluminado por varias velas flotantes, que iluminaban un hermoso cielo nocturno

Fuera de las puertas del Gran Comedor, estaban un monton de estudiantes, que comenzaban a entrar para dirigirse a sus respectivas mesas. Los profesores estaban ya sentados en la mesa de profesores, observando llegar a los estudiantes.

Habia pasado solo un dia desde que los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían llegado. En eso de otra puerta salio un hombre de barbas largas, que era el profesor Dumbledore.

**- Sean todos bienvenidos, a otro año aquí en Hogwarts –** empezó a decir Dumledore mientras se encontraba enfrente de la mesa de profesores **- Bien, antes que nada, tengo algo muy importante que decirles- **continuo **h**ablando** - Este año, Hogwarts, ha sido escogido para un evento milenario: EL TORNEO DE LOS 3 MAGOS!,…. Para aquellos que no lo sepan el torneo de los tres magos es un torneo, en el que tres escuelas son escogidas, para escoger a un estudiante de cada escuela, los cuales, participaran en competencias donde se pondrán a prueba en diferentes acontecimientos muy importantes.**

– **Genial ****–** dijeron los gemelos weasley mientras se les dibujaba unas sonrisas en los rostros.

– **El torneo de Los tres magos…¡fantastico! ****– **dijo un alumno de Huffelpuff

– **¿Eso que es? ****– **pregunto Harry

– **Como dijo el director –** empezó a decirle Fred **- el torneo es una competencia en el que 3 estudiantes compiten para obtener el mayor premio….**

–**La gloria y 3000 galeones ****–** concluyo George.

– **Dicen que en ese torneo, cada 4 años cambian las competencias y los desafíos, por eso es que los 3 competidores siempre están nerviosos –** decía un chico de Griffindor.

– **Yo oí que algunos han muerto – **decía un estudiante de Ravenclow

– **Debe ser solo un rumor –** decía un Slytherin

**- Imagina poder participar –** decían otros estudiantes

Muchos alumnos estaban hablando acerca de lo que habían escuchado, entonces, Dumbledore tuvo que levantar el brazo para que lo escucharan

– **Ahora, quiero que les den la bienvenida a las estudiantes de Beauxbatons –** empezó a decir Dumbledore, presentando a unas estudiantes de una escuela francesa.

Las puertas del gran comedor y de allí empezaron a entrar un grupo de chicas, vestidas con un uniforme largo, azul cristalino-grisaseo, llevaban puestos unos sombreros un poco puntiagudos. Las alumnas eran muy hermosas, entraron con encanto al Gran Comedor; en eso, las ultimas tres personas en entrar fueron una señor muy grande, muy alta, una alumna **– Pero si es Fleur D´La Cour –** se escucho por parte de algunos estudiantes que la conocían, en especial por parte de los hombres.

Luego, el profesor Dumbledore dio aviso indicando la entrada a unos estudiantes de una escuela para varones, el colegio Dumstrang. Los estudiantes empezaron a entrar, haciendo una presentación espectacular, sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes. En eso, varios estudiantes empezaron a murmurar cosas como ese es Victor Krum El mejor buscador desearía estar en el mismo colegio que el ¡Que guapo! ¿Tendra novia?

– **¡Victor!¡Victor! –** decían las alumnas muy entusiasmadas

– **Muy bien, antes que otra cosa, primero quiero que reciban a Bartemius Crouch, del ministerio de magia, para que pueda darles un aviso de extrema importancia ****–** dijo mientras en el Gran Comedor, en una puerta cerca de la mesa de profesores, aparecia el mismo hombre que habían mandado a los aurores a que revisaran el mundial de quiddicth.

El señor Barty Crouch había entrado, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el estrado, donde se encontraba el profesor Dumbledores, sin embargo, un acontecimiento extraño empezó a suceder, de repente el cielo nocturno que cubria al Gran Comedor, empezó a actuar de manera extraña, empezó a llover muy fuerte y a sonar de manera estruendosa los relámpagos. Todo el mundo trato de cubrirse con sus brazos, pero en eso, un rayo entre amarillo y rojo que llego hacia el techo y en un parpadeo, los problemas en el cielo nocturno desaparecio. Todos voltearon a buscar de donde había llegado aquel rayo, y en eso, vieron en una puerta a un hombre castaño, sus cabellos estaban completamente empapados, debido a que fuera del colegio había una gran tormenta, tenia unas cicatrices en la cara, vestia con una gran gabardina verde-musgo, en su ojo izquierdo tenia un extraño ojo que se movia a todas partes.

– **Miren…Es Ojoloco Moody –** susurro Ron a sus amigos

– **¡Ojoloco! –** dijo un estudiante de Huffpelpuff

– **¿Alastor Moody?¿El auror? –** pregunto Hermione muy intrigada

– **¡¿Ojoloco?!- **Decia otro estudiante

– **Crei que era una leyenda**

– **¿Auror? **– pregunto un estudiante

– **Es un auror de magos tenebrosos – **empezó a decir Ron **– Lo escuche de mi papa, que ha llenado la mayor parte de las celdas de Azkaban y que ahora esta todo loco –** dijo Ron mirando donde estaba el mencionado auror.

Harry giro su vista hacia donde se encontraba Ojoloco Moody que se encontraba caminando hacia Dumbledore mientras le estrechaba la mano. En eso, Moody saco algo de su saco, una pequeña botellita.

– **¿Que será lo que bebe? –** pregutno Seamus

– **No creo que jugo De calabaza –** dijo Harry, sin despegarle la vista

– **¿Creen que este loco como se dice? –** pregunto Parvati

– **Pues lo que yo sabia, era que se RETIRO ya que no sabia distinguir entre un apretón de manos y un atentado contra su persona **– decía un estudiante de 6 año.

– **Sea lo que sea, dicen que es un gran mago–** decía otro estudiante, de 6 año de Ravenclow.

– **Bueno, estudiantes, verán que ahora tenemos a un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mi amigo, el profesor y ex auror Alastor Moody** **– **anuncio Albus Dumbledore mientras aplaudia.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ni siquiera los de Slytherin hicieron comentario alguno. Todos los estudiantes solo veian al nombrado auror con unas caras expectantes, por lo que habían oído, no les gustaría ser su enemigo.

– **Ahora, dejare que Bartemius Crouch les indique las reglas respecto al Torneo de los 3 Magos –** dijo Dumbledore, mientras se retiraba y daba paso a Crouch para poder dar las instrucciones.

– **Bien, después de unas cuantas charlas, el ministerio de magia acordó, que para la seguridad de todos y cada uno de ustedes, a ningún menor de 17 años, se le permitirá participar en el Torneo –** dijo Barty con un tono tranquilo.

Esta noticia dejo muy impactados a los estudiantes, y después de eso, todos los alumnos estuvieron alzando revuelo, decían que era injusto que no los dejaran participar en aquella competencia. Dumbledore tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, gritando para que todos los alumnos lo escucharan. Despues de que todo el mundo logro calmarse, Dumbledore, pudo continuar en darle la palabra.

– **Es, una decisión que se ha tomado por parte del ministerio, es por la seguridad de muchos de ustedes como alumnos de Hogwarts –** dijo Barty Crouch.** – y no solamente para ustedes, sino también para sus compañeros que han venido desde sus escuelas con tal de participar en el gran torneo de los 3 magos.**

Ningún estudiante estaba conforme con las reglas que el ministerio puso con respecto al torneo de los 3 magos, no se les hacia mucha gracia que por mucho tiempo, cualquier estudiante podía haber participado en el torneo y que de repente les llegue la noticia de que solo los estudiantes de 17 años pueden participar.

– **Pero eso no es todo –** empezó a decir Dumbledore** – Este año, tendremos a unos invitados, unos invitados que nos harán conocer mejor sobre aquellos que la mayoría de este salón, han juzgado sin conocerlos – **todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor estaban muy atentos a lo que decía el director.

– **¿A que creen que se refiera el profesor Dumbeldore? –** preguntaba un alumno de 5 de la casa de los leones.

– **No tengo idea – **decía otro

– **¿A quienes la mayoría ha juzgado? –** dijo Hermione intrigada con lo que decía el director

– **No entiendo – **unos alumnos de 6° de Ravenclow

– **Tal vez se refiera a mortifagos que decían ser obligados – **sugirió Neville

– **¿Como esta eso? – **preguntaron unos estudiantes de Huffpelpuff que habían estado escuchando al trio del oro y a sus amigos de la mesa de Griffindor.

– **Es que dicen, que hace mucho varios magos decían que habían sido obligados por EL QUE NO DEBE NOMBRARSE –** dijo Parvati un poco afligida y asustada por haber tenido que mencionar AL QUE NO DEBE NOMBRARSE.

– **No – **dijo Ron con tono de voz de incredulidad** – Eso es imposible, no creo que se refiera a mortifagos**

– **Ni de broma los dejarían entrar aquí a Hogwarts y mas con Dumbledore vigilando –** dijo Seamus

– **Un nuevo estudiante a quien asustar –** dijeron los gemelos Weasley mientras chocaban manos. **– o tal vez gastarle bromas.**

Otros alumnos solo negaron con la cabeza, unos con resignación y otros con unas caras de que malos eran los gemelos weasley al querer buscar nuevas victimas. Los profesores también estaban bastante intrigados. La profesora McGonagall se preguntaba que era esa noticia de la que tanto habla Dumbledore; asi como muchos otros, entre ellos Hagrid y Snape, si el también. También Barty Crouch estaba algo intrigado por aquella noticia que quería decir Dumbledore.

– **Creo que verán, que son personas en las que uno puede confiar, incluso en los momentos mas difíciles –** seguía diciendo mientras todo el mundo le ponía atención. Lo que estaba diciendo el Profesor Dumbledore los estaba poniendo, no nerviosos, sino intrigados, impacientes, emocionados, en fin, demasiadas emociones, pues cada noticia de Dumbledore "casi siempre" eran sorprendentes e increíbles **– Pero bueno, eso es otra historia, pero ahora…. Quiero que por favor le de una calida bienvenida y reciban a unas personas que, cambiara mucho la vida como la conocemos…..**

_**Flash Back**_

En una habitación, había un escritorio, una silla, un monton de libreros, en una pared, se encontraba lo que parecía un descanso para un ave. Aquel lugar era la oficina del director de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria.

Robert, Luis, Amanda, Jack, Leon, Chris y Lily estaban muy sorprendidos de aquella oficina, era increíble cuantas cosas extraordinarias y mágicas… sobre todo mágicas. Veian un cuadro de pintura que se movia de un lugar a otro, otra pintura donde habían muchas personas moviéndose.

– **Increíble –** decia Luis girando sobre su lugar mientras veía toda la** oficina – INcreible!**

– **Este lugar es demasiado sorprendente –** dijo Robert maravillado con el lugar, en especial con unos retratos que se movían

– **Puede que seamos las primeras personas sin magia, en ver este tipo de cosas –** dijo Amanda sorprendida y fascinada con las cosas mágicas que estaban viendo, el escritorio y la silla si eran normales, pero lo demás estaba "encantado" o como lo llaman los magos "Embrujado".

– **¿A caso se puede entrar a los retratos? –** dijo Lily curiosa viendo un retrato de unas cuantas personas. Sus amigos solo rieron por el comentario.

– **Puedo ver que son unos chicos muy curiosos –** dijo Dumbledore divertido de ver como eran aquellos jovenes

– **Bueno, es que es parte de nuestro trabajo – **decía Jack con modestia mientras a sus espaldas Robert y Luis hacían burla.

– **Hay no te hagas, que eres mas curioso que los otros – **le dijeron Luis, Leon y Robert con sonrisas triunfadoras mientras trataban de desesperar a Jack.

– **Estan locos – **dijo Jack tratando de estar tranquilo.

– **Tiene razón – **empezó a decir Amanda **– Jack no es curioso, Luis si**

– **¡Oye!**

**- No hay remedio Luis – **dijo Leon con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

– **Por cierto Sr. Dumbledore, ¿Por qué catalogan a la gente sin magia como Muggle? – **pregunto Chris mientras se encontraba observando con mas detalle el escritorio del señor director.

– **Si, porque como mugu – **dijo Robert sin haber siquiera, haber prestado atención a como los clasificaban los magos.

– **Es muggle – **le corrigio Jack

– **Si eso**

– **Desde tiempos remotos, los magos y brujas debían de hacer diferencia para clasificar quienes eran magos y quienes no y así, no confundir quienes son los que forman parte del mundo mágico y quienes del mundo muggle, además de que muggle es una referencia a gente que no tiene ni una pizca de magia y que no comprende nada acerca de la magia, aunque ha habido casos que pueden ser muggles, pero son gente que comprende lo de los magos – **continuo hablando Dumbledore **– Como ustedes**

– **Bueno, Profesor Dumbledore –** empezó a decir Lily** – Nos gustaría saber ¿Qué es lo que hacemos en este colegio, Hogwarts? – **sus amigos solo escuchaban que estaba algo impaciente e intrigada, pero mas que eso, se veía como emocionada _"Siempre será asi"_ pensaron sus amigos con una sonrisa, todo lo pacifista que podía ser, no le quitaba lo intrépida.

– **Si, yo también tengo curiosidad –** dijo Jack mientras observaba otro retrato

– **Sr. Dumbledore –** empezó a hablarl Chris **– A todos esto nos deja mucha curiosidad ¿Por qué nos conto acerca de su mundo?¿Por qué vinimos a este lugar?**

– **Concuerdo con Chris –** dijo Robert **– No se ofenda, pero podemos creer que nos quiere hacer algo**

– **Tampoco hay que ser desconfiados Robert**– le decía Luis.

– **Bueno, es que uno no sabe si no es algún trama –** le dijo Leon de manera tranquila.

– **Entiendo, es muy comprensible – **decía Dumbledore mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

– **Lo siento se.. profesor Dumbledore –** dijo Amanda haciendo un puchero **– (refunfuña) no me gusta eso de profesor, me siento como en la escuela, ni señor.**

– **Bueno, solo llámenme Dumbledore –** dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquila. A nuestro equipo de la Interpol solo se les salio una risa, ese "viejito" estaba loco, agradable y confiable, pero algo loco (en el buen sentido de la palabra**) – Bueno, Hay mucho tiempo asi que, les contare el porque los he traido aquí –** continuo halando**– Pues es porque…..**

Los 7 le pusieron mucha atención para saber el motivo por el cual, los había traido a su mundo.

–…**..Quisiera que solo esperaran un poco cuando este empezando la ceremonia de bienvenida a todo Hogwarts.**

– **Dumbledore – **dijeron Luis y Jack casi al mismo tiempo **– Usted es un viejo medio chiflado, amable y confiable, pero chiflado**

– **No se ofenda, pero concuerdo con ellos **– dijo Robert, dándoles la razón a sus amigos

– **La verdad es que si es medio loquillo **– dijo Amanda algo apenada

– **Es cierto Dumbledore, sin ofender – **dijo Lily siendo sincera, con una sonrisa divertida** – Puedo decir que es muy extravagante y algo loco, se parece al señor Luck que siempre esta haciendo cosas extravagantes**

– **Wao, eso si es un halago**– dijo Chris en sarcasmo, burlándose (de manera divertida) de Lily, pues le gusta verla hacer sus pucheros.

– **Oye **

A Dumbledore solo se le dibujo una sonrisa **– Si, yo también me sorprendo mucho de ello –** dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Todos soltaron risas divertidas, ese hombre si que era demasiado extraño, excentrico, pero muy noble y leal

– **En serio, diganos ¿Por qué nos llamo aquí? –** pregunto Luis, tratando de adivinar el propósito de Dumbledore de haberles dicho todo de su mundo.

– **Bueno, en realidad seria bueno que solo esperaran un poco **– dijo y continuo **– En unas cuantas horas, todos los alumnos y profesores llegaran, asi que solo deben de esperar un poco y en un momento los hare pasar –** dijo mientras de su escritorio sacab algo de un cajón **– ¿Quieren un caramelo de limón? **– pregunto con una sonrisa mientras les mostraba a los jóvenes los dulces

– **Dijo ¿caramelo de limón? –** dijo sorprendido Luis.

Los demás estaban asi de sorprendidos, quien diría, que alguien como Dumbledore

– **Si –**dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras les mostraba los dulces que estaban en su mano.

– **¡Por dios! –** A Lily se le iluminaron los ojos. Parecía una niña pequeña, brincando de emoción por el dulce mientras hablaba muy animadamente **– YO SI!**

Lily parecía una niña, comiendo el dulce de limón **– A Lily le gusta los dulces, pero dulces o postres con limón –** dijo Chris conociendo los gusto de Lily.

Leon, Robert, Luis, Amanda y Jack solo veian divertidos. A Dumbledore se le dibujo una sonrisa

Dumbledore se estaba dirigiendo a la salida de su despacho, para dirigirse al gran comedor.

- oh, casi lo olvido - dijo el anciano directo mientras se giraba a verlos - Creo que seria necesario que dejaran sus armas aqui, en mi despacho

el Equipo Relampago dejaron sus armas y sus chalecos solamente salieron con su ropa sencilla. A decir verdad no tenian ni la mas remota idea de po

cuando terminen, quisiera que en dos horas vinieran a la entrada del gran comedor - dijo Dumbledore saliendo de su despacho

- ¿por donde queda? - pregutno Amanda

- Amanda, si que eres medio boba

- ¡Robert! - dijo algo apenada ya que Dumbledore habia hecho que caminaran de manera tranquila para que recordaran todo el castillo

Dumbledore, con una sonrisa les indico donde quedaba, Lily estuvo haciendo mejor el croquis del lugar, ya que el que hiso Amanda no se entendia ni una pizca.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

En eso la puerta empezó a abrirse, mientras se escuchaba una voz **– Pero bueno, eso es otra historia, pero ahora…. Quiero que por favor le den una calida bienvenida y reciban a unas personas que, cambiara mucho la vida como la conocemos, por lo que quiero que le den la bienvenida a nuestros invitados.**

Todos en el comedor, al ver que la puerta del Gran Comedor empezaba abrirse. En el momento que se abrió, completamente la puerta, 7 personas estaban entrando hacia el gran comedor, vestidos con ropas comunes y corrientes, sin túnicas ni ningún tipo de uniforme de algún colegio de magos.

Amanda y Luis estaban sorprendidos porque estaban observabando algo increíble por lo siguiente:

_Enfrente de ellos, mientras caminaban, habían cientos y cientos de estudiantes, vestidos con túnicas, que aunque fueran iguales, cada una tenia un extraño logotipo._

_Arriba de ellos había un gran techo con velas flotando por todo el lugar y el cielo nocturno se veía muy real._

_Pero la no menos importante…era que enfrente de ellos habían, lo que parecían ser profesores, cada uno era extraño, habían de pequeños con una forma extraña, un hombre demasiado grande o como le dirían "gigante", asi como una mujer demasiado alta._

Todo el mundo andaba murmurando, observando con curiosidad a los recién llegados a Hogwarts.

"_¿Para que nos quiere Dumbledore aquí?"_ pensaron el equipo Relampago mientras solo tenían una gotas en la cabeza. Si que era extraño que los estudiantes (desde su punto de vista) los vieran como si tuvieran monos en la cara _"¿Por qué nos miran asi?"_ de nuevo, tuvieron otra gota en la cabeza de extrañeza.

– **¿Quienes son? ****–** preguntaron algunos de Ravenclaw

– **¿Ves que tipo de ropa andan vistiendo? ****–** dijeron algunos de Slytherin

Muchos murmurllos se escuchaban, aunque no solamente por parte de los estudiantes, sino de los profesores de Hogwarts, de Beaxtabons y Dumstrang.

– **Mira Harry ****–** le dijo Hermione a su amigo, que había estado algo distraído viendo a cierta chica pelinegra y por eso le callo un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. Después de que se limpio y giro hacia donde Hermione le estaba señalando. Harry se quedo observando a los 2 extraños.

– **¿Quiénes serán? –** pregunto Ron muy intrigado

– **No estoy segura – **dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo

– **Bueno – **continuo hablando Dumbeldore** – Como verán, ellos son nuestros invitados el dia de hoy – **continuo ** – Por favor, quiero que les den una calida bienvenida ya que seran estudiantes en Hogwarts en este curso y seran asistentes de Estudios Muggles.**

– **¿Que? –** los primeros en reaccionar fueron los profesores, que no sabían nada de lo que estaba diciendo el profesor Dumbledore

Todos los estudiantes quedaron impactados, ninguno dijo nada, estaban muy sorprendidos.

Todo el mundo solo podía ver a los 7 nuevos, que según Dumbledore, eran Squibs que habían estado conviviendo y observado como eran los muggles, para que los magos tuvieran una percepción diferente de ellos, eso mas o menos lo entendian... pero que fueran tambien estudiantes?

Lily, Chria, Jack, Leon, Robert, Amanda y Luis estaban con unas caras sorprendidas, por lo que acababan de escuchar

"_¿Dumbledore quiere que seamos estudiantes y asistentes de una materia etsudios muggles?"_ era el pensamiento mientras no sabían que hacer.

eso si que los dejo completamente sin palabras, no sabian como responder ante aquello.

**….**

**….**

**….**

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic

Muchas gracias

ya vieron que volvi a editar los capitulos... es que los empeze a leer y vi que no tenian sentido.

Por cierto… si quieren que cambie algo en el cap 2 me dicen y tratare de poder cambiarlo bien..

Espero muhos fics!


End file.
